


Middleborough Elementary

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: It's the drama squad, but in Kindergarten.





	1. Chalk Outline of You

Michael and Jeremy were on the swing set when they noticed Christine sitting near the slide with her legs curled up to her chest. Jeremy paused from pushing Michael to stare not noticing the swing coming back, knocking the five year old to the ground.

“Jeremy!” Michael rushed to help his friend up. “Are you okay?”

“Ow…Christine’s crying.” The two were now standing when Michael saw the girl curled up by the slide. “We should go talk to her.”

“Cause you like her?”

“What?! No! Ew.” Despite Jeremy’s protests his face was a bright red as they walked over to the girl.

“Hey Chris, what’s wrong?” The short haired girl looked up to reveal her bloodshot eyes. 

“I-I was just playing with Mr. Trunks at lunch b-but then Mrs. Darby saw him and she said I couldn’t get him b-back until after school!” Christine wiped away new tears now with no stuffed elephant to hold for comfort. “I want Mr.Trunks…”

“Maybe you could play with us!” Jeremy excitedly said before backing away slightly, “I-I mean if you want to.”

“…what are you guys doing?”

“Well we were about to go draw with chalk! Well I draw, Michael just draws rainbows to roll around in.” By now Michael was already gone, on the black top, rolling around in chalk. “Like that. Maybe we could draw a new Mr. Trunks!” Christine didn’t hesitate as she jumped up and started to drag Jeremy over to where Michael was excitedly. Jeremy was too distracted by other five year old holding his hand to notice Michael staring at them.


	2. Jer Bear

“Why do we have to use my cat ears?” The little blonde girl asked as she followed her friend over to the mat where Jeremy was asleep.

“Cause he might have lice or something,” Chloe said as she placed the head bands in Jeremy’s curly mop.

“What’s lice?”

“It’s when there’s tiny bugs in your hair.”

“Ew! I don’t want lice!”

“Shhh! You’ll wake him up.” Brooke huffed as Chloe giggled before bringing her phone out and talking a picture. 

“Didn’t your daddy say to only use that for calling him?”

“Then why would it have a camera on it?” Chloe rolled her eyes as she took the photo before grabbing Brooke’s hand and tugging her back to their mat. “I can’t wait to see his face!”

“This is kind of mean.”

“No it isn’t! It’s funny.” Chloe pocketed her phone before falling asleep. Brooke looked over at Jeremy before doing the same.

~~

“Alright everyone, nap time’s over. It’s time to work on your math books,” Mrs. MacNamara’s voice woke the children up. Michael tiredly wiped the sleep out of his eyes when Jeremy sat up. The five year old did a double take when he saw Jeremy’s head.

“Ughhhh, I don wanna-Michael what are you staring at?”

“They have…ears.”

“Uh, yeah. You do too.”

“No, on your head!” Jeremy was confused as Michael pointed above his head. Even more so when he felt something in his hair. “You have bear ears!”

“I what?” A few of their classmates noticed and began to giggle, Michael did too.

“I guess that would make you a Jer Bear.”

“Huh?”

“Jer Bear?” Christine asked giggling. 

“Oh my gosh.” Jeremy’s face turned red as the whole class because to laugh at his new nickname. Despite their teacher’s attempts to stop the children from laughing Jeremy still felt embarrassed as he tried not to cry in front of everyone, instead grabbing the ears and throwing them on the ground.

~~

“So how was school today princess?”

“Okay I guess.” Brooke held her mom’s hand as they walked out of the school together. 

“What’s wrong sweetie? Where’s your headband?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” The girl so felt bad about what she did to Jeremy, not caring about the headband anymore when she noticed the boy sitting on the sidewalk by the pick up lane. “Mommy, can I go talk to Jeremy? Please?”

“Alright, but hurry up. You have ballet rehearsal at five tonight.” Brooke nodded as she ran over to the boy who was sitting criss cross on the ground when the blonde joined him.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Waiting for my uncle.”

“Oh.” She awkwardly scooted closer to him. 

“I know they were yours.”

“What?”

“The ears. I saw you wear them before. That wasn’t nice.”

“It was Chloe’s idea!”

“You didn’t have to listen to her.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t blame you. You’re not the one who called me Jer Bear.” Jeremy was surprised when he felt Brooke kiss him on the cheek before standing up. 

“Well I kinda think it’s cute.” She ran back to get mom’s side smiling as Jeremy’s face turned even redder than it had in the classroom.


	3. Where Babies Come From

“Mrs. MacNamara?” The blonde teacher looked down at the group of children that convened around her legs. She saw a curly browned hair boy tugging on the edge of her skirt.

“Yes Jeremy?”

“Where do babies come from?” 

“Uh-why do you ask?”

“Brooke said her mommy was having a baby,” an excited Christine said flapping her hands, “and we were wondering where babies came from!”

“Um….why don’t you ask your parents?”

“I tried but dad just said to wait until I’m older,” Chloe huffed with an annoyed tone. 

“I….oh would you look at the time, I need to go talk to Mr. Reyes.” The blonde woman disappeared out the door of the class leaving the class alone. The children were confused by the response as they headed back to their table.

“Why don’t anyone tell us about where babies come from?”

“I always thought they came from a stork.” Jenna said as they sat down, picking up her crayons again. 

“But then why does my mommy have such a big stomach?”

“Maybe she just got fat.”

“Chloe!”

“What?”

“I think you buy babies from the hospital, my mom has pictures of us leaving together.”

“Pfff, everyone knows babies come out of a mom’s belly button.”

“Rich, that’s dumb.”

“That’s why moms have big stomachs! They’re growing the baby.” 

“That’s not how my brother told me babies are made,” Michael said confused, “he said when a mom and a dad love each other a lot they-”

“Children! Time for art class!” Mr. Reyes now stood in the door way, out of breath. “Get in a single file line-Dustin, quit pulling on Madeline’s hair or so help me I will send you to time out.”


	4. Band-Aids and Best Friends

Michael always hurt himself on accident when he was playing outside. It made his moms worry but he always had band-aids to make everything better. Momma Rosa always made him keep a box on him just in case he cut himself on accident again. When Michael’s friends got hurt and needed band-aids too he was more than happy to share. He knew everybody’s favorites band-aid characters by now too! 

Jenna liked Hello Kitty, Brooke and Rich liked Batman, Jake liked Transformers, Christine liked Baymax and Chloe always got just plain band-aids because cartoon character band-aids were dumb. Jeremy? Well Jeremy needed the most band-aids so he didn’t really have a specific character. Michael didn’t get how, Jeremy was always safe. He looked both ways before walking across the street, never did anything the adults told him not to and he was always quiet. Jeremy was even scared of loud noises so how did he keep getting hurt?

Jeremy didn’t talk about them, he always tried covering them with his jacket but it would get warm out and he’d have to take it off. When Michael asked about them Jeremy wouldn’t tell him and he’d say no to the band-aid before Michael gave him puppy dog eyes and the five year old gave in. Today it was hot out on the playground and Michael could see all the band-aids on Jeremy’s legs and arms that made him frown. 

‘I’ll ask momma. She’s a nurse, maybe Jeremy’s just sick with something that hurts him a lot. Then she can help fix him!’ Michael smiled as he thought about helping his best friend get better. 'Then maybe Jeremy will stop crying when he leaves school! I wonder if Squip will let him come over to have mommy fix him…’


	5. Christine and Jake, Sitting in a Tree

"You want to play with us?" The four children stared at Jake confused as they sat on the plastic tower.

"Y-yeah! I thought it'd be cool to play...pretend with you guys."

"Don't you wanna play with Rich?"

"Yeah, you're always with him."

"He's sick, sides I wanna play with you guys."

"I thought you didn't like us," Michael asked glaring at Jake, "you always kick our sand castles down with Rich."

''You wrote gay on my notebook," Jeremy added in unsure as he hid behind Christine. 

"You took my bag of grapes and threw them in the trash."

"I know, but I'm sorry. I just wanna play with you, please?"

"I dunno," Jenna said, "have you ever even played pretend before?"

"No, but I wanna try."

"Okay!" Christine said taking Jake's hand making the other three children look at her surprised. 

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"Who's Jake even gonna be?"

"He can be the dragon!"

"But I'm the dragon." Jenna said, slightly hurt at the thought of being replaced.

"You can be the prince's horse." Jenna huffed while Michael and Jeremy looked at Jake still unsure. 

"So...how do you play pretend?" Jake asked scratching his head. 

"You just pretend! I'm the evil queen, Jeremy's the princess, Michael's the prince and Jenna's the horse. You and me guard the castle while Michael and Jenna try to get past us!"

"Cool."

~~

"-and then she held my hand!" Jake excitedly jumped on Rich's bed as he explained his day on the playground to Rich who laughed before coughing into his arm.

"Whatcha gonna do tomorrow? Kiss her? Jake and Christine, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-Ow!" Jake threw a pillow in Rich's face who hired at Jake, "What was that for?"

"I don't wanna kiss Christine! She has cooties and stuff. But I would hold her hand. And like share my fruit roll up with her."

"So you could get matching tongue tattoos."

"Rich!" Jake blushed when there was a knock on the door. Rich's mom came in with a small smile as she handed a can of 7up to Rich.

"You boys talking about girls you like?"

"Nah, just Jake's girlfriend."

"Chris isn't my girlfriend."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too-" 

"Alright you two, calm down. Rich, your father got off early today and he's tired so don't try to annoy him. Okay?"

"Okay mommy." Mrs. Goranski left the room when Rich went back to singing about Christine and Jake. The brown had boy groaned as his face planted on the foot of Rich's bed.


	6. Kiss and Makeup

"Stay still or your makeup will run!" Brooke held Michael as Chloe applied the red eye shadow. 

"But I wanna play with Jeremy!"

"We're not putting this on just for you to run in the mud."

"I had to sneak into my mom's room to get this stuff!" Brooke said, taking out the mascara brush. "Now close your eyes."

"You're sure Jeremy'll like this stuff?"

"Duh, in the movies when the girl gets a makeover the boy instantly falls in love with her and they kiss!"

"Are his nails dry yet?" The five year old brunette asked as Brooke looked down and touched the now red nails with her finger to confirm their dryness. 

"Yep!"

"Just one more swish and...done! You can open your eyes now Michael." The boy opened his eyes and winced at the blurriness reaching out for his glasses that were taken by Brooke.

"I can barely see anything."

"Glasses make you look like a nerd!"

"But-"

"We'll take you to under the slide, Jeremy's waiting!"

~~

Jeremy sat under the slide confused and slightly scared. Chloe demanded he wait there until they came back and Jeremy wasn't going to argue with her. She was always kind of scary and he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to make her mad. So he waited under the slide, playing with the silly putty he borrowed from Michael when he saw three pair of feet in his line of vision.

Looking up he saw Chloe, Brooke and Michael standing above him causing hereby to do a double take as he saw his best friend's face. It was all...shiny and his eyes were sparkly...he looked like one of the ladies in his uncle's magazines only with his clothes still on. 

"Doesn't Michael look pretty?"

"Brooke, shh."

"Oh, uh right. We'll leave you alone." Brooke have Michael a small since, landing him on the ground next to Jeremy. The two girls disappeared, giggling leaving Michael and Jeremy alone. 

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where are your glasses?"

''Brooke took them. Said I looked like a nerd."

"Can you see anything?"

"So I'm looking at right now is a kind of blue talking blob."

"Why'd you let them put makeup on you?"

"Cause they said it would make me look better."

"Well, you kind of look like one of the girls in uncle Squip's magazines."

"The ones with the lady and the tiger?"

"Yeah, like those."

"Is that...good?"

"I guess. Maybe i-Michael what are you doing?" Michael's head was outstretched, eyes closed and lips out. 

"Ugh...trying to kiss you? I can't see you though."

"Kiss me?!"

"What? You don't want to kiss me?"

"No, I mean, I'm surprised you do."

"I don't have cooties, I promise!"

"I dunno. You're my best friend. Kissing you would be weird."

"You think I'm weird?"

"No! But I thought I was only supposed to kiss girls."

"That's why I wore the makeup! Chloe said girls in movies with makeup always gets kissed. But if you don't like me, then you-hmm." Michael was cut off by Jeremy's lips on his. The boy quickly pulled away and if Michael was wearing his glasses he'd see the large red lipstick stain on Jeremy's face.


	7. The Disappearance of David Hasslehops

“Why do you have to do everything wrong?! I ask you to do one simple task and you fuck it up!” Squip yelled as Jeremy hid behind his stuffed rabbit to hide his tear stained face. A broken glass of water was nearby as the man leaned against the counter angry. “You’re lucky we’re already late for school or I’d make you pick up each piece yourself.”

“I-I didn’t mean to-it was an accident and my fingers hurt-!”

“I don’t care Jeremiah. Now get moving or you won’t go to school at all.” The little boy hurried out the door as his uncle followed, not caring that Jeremy was struggling to open the car door because of his cut fingers.

~~

“-and then the little caterpillar turned into a beautiful butterfly. The end.” Mrs. McNamara finished the story, closing the book and turning to her class. “Alright, it’s time for lunch. Everyone line up.” Still holding the stuffed rabbit from home Jeremy got in line behind Michael nervously playing with his fingers that were now covered with the transformers band-aids Michael gave him. The other little boy stared at the rabbit Jeremy was tightly clutching.

“Why are you bringing David Hasslehop to lunch?”

“I don’t want to leave him alone today,” Jeremy said as they began to move down the hallway, “he might get scared.”

“Oh. Okay. But you know the lunch ladies won’t let you bring him in line, right? Remember when they took Mr. Trunks from Christine?”

“Can you sit at the table and watch him? Then you can get lunch after me.”

“But then I’ll get the frozen milk in the back of the fridge.”

“You can take my milk!”

“Please?”

“Only if I get your cookie too.”

“Okay!” They reached the lunchroom, Jeremy hesitating before handing David Hasslehops to Michael. Eventually he let go and got in line, not seeing Rich and Jake who left the line too and sat down next to his bespectacled friend.

~~

“Did you seriously bring a stuffed animal to school?” Jake asked as he sat down next to Michael while Rich grabbed the stuffed animal.

“That’s so gay.”

“Hey!” Michael tried to grab his friend’s rabbit back but Rich tossed it to Jake who held it above his head. “Give that back! It’s Jeremy’s!”

“So you’re saying Jeremy’s gay?”

“You don’t even know what gay means!”

“Do too! My brother calls you it so the time.”

“Your brother’s a dummy!” Michael tried reaching for the bunny but Jake ran over to the nearby window and threw it out, hitting the trash can outside making Michael’s eyes widen as the two boys began to laugh. 

“I can’t wait to see Jeremy’s face!”

“He’s gonna cry like a baby!”

“You jerks!” Michael yelled causing the tables to stare at the three as the smaller boy stomped on Jake’s foot. “Why would you do that?!”

“Ow! It’s just a joke!”

“Yeah, you can get it later,” Rich added as he stood beside Jake who winced from the pain in his foot. “It’ll still be there later.” As Rich said this they turned to see a garbage truck just outside pick up the trash can and dump it’s contents into the compactor before setting it down and driving away. The boys were frozen staring at the window when a voice behind them spoke up.

“Michael? Where’s David Hasslehops?”


	8. Play House

“No.”

“Please Rich?”

“I don’t wanna!”

“You’re the only person who could do it! Everyone else is too big to be the baby,” Brooke said as Rich huffed from his place on the reading carpet, Chloe sat nearby annoyed. 

“Why not get Jeremy or Michael?”

“They’re bigger than you silly.”

“Not gonna do it!”

“Pretty please? It’s just house, I’m the daddy, Chloe’s the mommy and you can be our baby!”

“That’s dumb, and you’ll make me wear a diaper.”

“You’re already wearing a diaper,” Chloe added making Rich’s face turn red.

“Shut up!” Rich snapped at the two girls as he stood up. “They’re called pull ups and are none of your business!”

“See? Your the perfect baby, you’re already acting like one.” When Chloe said that Rich grabbed her bow and yanked it off her hair before throwing it on the ground. “Hey!”

“Leave me alone!”

“But Jake’s not even here today!” Rich still wasn’t convinced until Brooke had an idea. “I’ll give you my pudding cup at snack time!” This made him pause before coming back and sitting down next to them again.

“Both of your pudding cups.”

“What?! No, it’s my-”

“You wanna play house or not?”

“Ugh, fine. Whatever.” That’s when the bell for recess rang and Chloe grabbed Rich’s arm. “Hurry, or the dork squad will steal the tower.”


End file.
